Controlling access to, and distribution of, enterprise resources, such as documents, databases, and executable applications, in a networked environment is critical to ensure that only authorized network-connected devices and/or users may gain access to sensitive information. Additionally, some documents may be more sensitive than others, requiring different procedures and/or rules to protect different resources. Finally, sensitivity of a given resource may be dynamic, changing over time in response to any number of factors, and any system and/or method to control such a resource may need to be responsive to such dynamic sensitivity.